


Let's Set Fire To This Rain

by YohKoBennington



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fix-It, Frotting, M/M, canon AU, causalities of war au, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon AU to Causalities Of War. All Tony wants is to fix things and find a way for them to go back to what they were before the war started. The question is if Steve wants the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Set Fire To This Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Fic picks up right when they are fighting in the floor.
> 
> Written for TowerParty lighting round. Of course there is angst and a fix it because I need Civil War to had happened different (like in the 'What if') and I just can't write PWP :b
> 
> Thanks to Isisanubis for the quick beta. Any lasting mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title inspired by "Set Fire To the Rain" by Adele

Tony wishes he could say that he wasn't expecting this to happen, but when it comes to him and Steve some things are very predictable. So finding himself in the rubble of what once was the roof with Cap's hand around his neck while the other gets ready to strike— well some part of Tony feels like he deserves it. At least for what happened to Bill. None of this was supposed to go this way because he planned things perfectly where no one could get hurt. While he always knew that some superheroes will be against the 'reveling your secret identity' part, and he would be seen as the bad guy by many, he never really expected how things have gone down. He never expected Steve to be so against it that he wouldn't even listen to Tony until now, when everything is a mess and blood is on Tony's hands again.

And damn him for that. Damn him for pushing Tony too far, and for making him doubt for even just a second that he's on the right side. He can understand where Cap is coming from, but Tony believes the Registration Act is their best chance to keep the peace, and to make superheroes accountable if any of them were to choose the wrong side of justice— if someone like him got drunk and became dangerous. Someone had to be able to stop that, and he thought he could make Steve see it that way too.

It's not the part where they're disagreeing that hurts him, after all they have had arguments before and they always found a way to compromise. What hurts is that after all the time they've been together as friends, and later as a couple, Tony believed Steve would trust him. Oh boy how wrong he'd been on that one— and he's normally not wrong. To know now that the person he trusts with his own life, doesn't feel the same way about him, it's a blow to the gut that has left him gasping for air every night when he misses Steve's warmth next to him.

Now Steve is here, after not seeing him alone for months since all this started, and all Tony can think is at least he got this. Even when they're beating each other and saying the thing they both know will hurt. Tony is done. Not because he's giving up, but because this was his last chance to make Steve see what Tony is so desperately trying to do, and once they leave this house, there won't be a turning back. They truly will be enemies, and everything they had together will shatter in millions of pieces that not even Tony will be able to put back together.

He doesn't realize that he's crying again, and that unconsciously he has stopped fighting back, until he's able to shut his mind off for a minute because his thoughts are only making things worse. Steve has lowered his fist, and the hand that was around Tony's neck is no longer holding him down, instead it just lies there as if Steve can't make himself stop touching him. His eyes have a sadness Tony hasn't seen since Steve woke up from the ice to find out pretty much everybody he ever knew was dead and the world in which he grew up has changed dramatically. And Tony's guilt of putting such a look in Steve grows immensely, and he just can't keep going like this. They can keep doing this to each other. There has to be a better way, if only Tony could find it.

“Tony...”

“I don't wanna fight anymore.”

“I already told you what I need.”

Tony doesn't have an answer to that. What else could he say, besides what Steve already knows, and Tony can't give him.

Steve's lips purse in a thin line. “You stubborn jerk.” He bites, shaking Tony's shoulders as if that will make Tony see the light.

Tony laughs sadly. “Look who's talking.”

Steve sighs, and starts to move away but Tony stops him.

“I'm sorry.” He says sincerely, the most he's been for a while.

Steve regards him for a minute, before he's leaning down to crush his lips to Tony's. And it doesn't take much than that for all the pent up emotions to switch from wanting to beat each other to a pulp, to letting it all out with bruising kisses and love bites down the jaw and neck. Steve moves, and Tony can feel the hard line of his cock against his own, and when he thrusts up seeking friction, he swallows Steve's moan. Tony's body relaxes and he has the vague feeling of his under armor starting to retreat, while he's digging his hands inside of Steve shirt to pull it off, taking the cowl with it. And now he can see the blush of heat in Steve's face that migrates down his neck to his chest the more turned on he is. Tony's heart flutters at the fact that he gets to have this, even if this is the last time they're ever like this.

“Stop thinking so much.” Steve grunts, voice already shut. He bites behind Tony's ear, knowing that will short circuit Tony's brain. “Nothing else matters right now.”

“Shit, that's not fair.” Tony gasp, rolling his hips and causing their cocks to rub against each other. “Too many clothes.” Tony manages to protest, pulling Steve's pants until he gets with the program and lets Tony drag them down until Steve's dick springs free. “Hello gorgeous.”

Steve snorts in that “You're such dork” way he does when Tony says something he can't decide is it's amusing or terrible. But the look quickly goes away, when Tony grabs his cock and gives a sweet jerk. Steve sucks in air, chocking on whatever he was about to say, and Tony smirks knowingly. Steve moves back to kiss him, one hand tangling with Tony's dark hair, and the other joining Tony's hand to surround both of their cocks.

They start to move at the same time, and the friction is too much and not enough at the same time. Tony's body stops knowing where is up and down the closer he gets to orgasm. And there is no way he's going to last long when he hasn't done this for so long and he has a super soldier trying to drive him insane. Because that's Steve for you, he does everything with intent and he's not happy until he gets the results he's searching for. So when Tony's spills his heart out through his dick in record time, he's not surprised, but he has enough brain left to get Steve there a few seconds later.

Steve drops on him once they have ridden the last of their orgasm, and Tony doesn't find it in himself to tell Steve to move the fuck off because something is now digging into his back. Because when the bliss is gone, they will go back to where everything was before, and Tony wants to have Steve in his arms a little longer.

But Tony doesn't always gets what he wants, and soon Steve is moving away. To his surprise, he drags Tony away from the rubble— Tony looks accusingly at the piece of wood that was trying to stab him— and holds him in a hug.

“I don't want to leave here with all of this still being the same.”

Tony hugs him tighter. “Me neither.”

“Then what can we do Tony? We obviously don't see eye to eye, and neither is going to back down.”

“I know.” Tony buries his face in Steve's neck. He can feel Steve's heart beating against his own, and for a moment he thinks about what their fight could end with. The prospect of losing Steve permanently scares him shirtless. “But I don't know how to fix it.”

“You? Don't know how to fix something? Oh lord, has the world come to an end?” Steve squeaks sarcastically.

Tony pinches him on the ribs for that. He's glad Steve can still find his humor within this mess they have gotten themselves to. Again. The times they've been in something similar Tony sometimes thinks it's a miracle they ever fell for each other. But they always found a way to go back to normal, to... suddenly the answer is so obvious that Tony would smack himself if that didn't made him look like he has lost his marbles.

Tony moves back to look Steve in the eyes. “Let's compromise.”

“What?”

“You're not backing down because your position is right. But so it's mine. So let's find a middle where both our points are met.”

“Tony—“

“You were wrong Steve. I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm doing all of it because I'm scared of a future where we are hunted and killed simply because we want to keep the world safe.”

“I'm sorry I said that.”

“It doesn't matter.” Tony waves his hand dismissively. “What do you say? Let's just start the conversation over, and find a solution together.” Tony holds Steve's hand. “I can't do this without you.”

Steve looks down at their joined hands, and stays quiet for so long that Tony thinks it's not going to happen. That they're too deep to find a better way to do this. But then Steve glances back up, and he nods. “Okay, let's start over.”

  
  


**~Fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
